It's Suicide
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: A, for once, not funny one-shot. It is about a girl and a tough decision she has to make...suicide. PLEASE R&R! I rated it T but I may change it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. **

**Author's Note: So this story will be abit different from my other one's. Normally, I do humor but this is not really a story to joke about. I felt like I needed to make this. This is based off a dream I had acouple weeks back. I know that, that sounds weird but that's where I got it from so...**

**PLEASE READ ALL OF IT, ENJOY THE BEST YOU CAN, AND REVIEW IF YOU'D LIKE! **

* * *

><p>It's everywhere. Over a million people do it every single year. Believe it or not, it was beginning to be a common thing.<p>

This girl knew how common it was but also knew how bad it was. It never even really crossed her mind that she could ever do such a thing…until today.

Today her mind had been set on it all day, which caused her to feel depressed.

Recently, this girl did not know what to do with her life. She felt like there was nothing more for her to do.

She had heard other reasons for it: heartbreak, death, depression, drugs, pressure, abuse, and many others.

Sadness over took the girl as she looked up at the building before her. She pondered for a moment as to what she should do. Should she really do it?

She knew no one would care. No one would ever care if she was gone nor even think twice about her.

Why should she live any longer when there was nothing to live for?

Her heart began to pound faster then ever before as she gripped onto the metal ladder, that was connected to the top of the building.

She then pulled herself upward as she started to climb up the ladder until she reached the top.

Her breathing became more consistent once she had made it to the very top.

She rubbed her steady hands together then gazed down at all the people walking on the streets, driving in their cars, and riding on their bikes.

Over half of those people would not even think to look up or even take notice of her. As for the ones that did…nine out of ten of them would not give a second thought as they kept walking like they had never seen it. For the one…that person looked up with curiosity and wondering why a young girl would be up on a high building…the person did not even have to think again…the girl was committing suicide.

As what was said in the beginning, over a million people do this yearly…but does anyone who had never felt those feelings ever think of those people? Do they even care that a person would be taking away their only life…and just wasting it? Do they ever wonder what the people must be feeling or going through at that time? Most answers to those questions would be, "no" for some people just try to block out those thoughts or just never think of anyone else's lives…but their own.

Tears began to fill the girl's eyes as she got closer and closer to edge.

Many things kept pushing in her thoughts. While some things were saying, "Do not do it" and "You're taking away your life," others were lying and saying: "They would not care," "You're nothing special," "Life is just too hard…," "I can not do this anymore," and "There is nothing left in my life to live for."

She dangled her foot over the edge and began to close her eyes.

Could you imagine what would happen next?

Her friends and family would wonder why but at the same time mourn for the loss and others who did not know her as personally would feel sorrow for her. She would finally get what she deserved…after she had died.

She would not even live to see the moment that would be taking place later in her life…she would only have to wait a bit longer with hope and she would have experienced the love that she had desired. Instead, she gave her life…and she would never live to see anyone care…but now her family, friends, and people around her would have that grief.

Was it truly worth it?

A boy emerged from the crowd of people that was surrounding the dead girl and came closer to her. His eyes were over flowing with tears as he held her hand in his'. He clutched the lifeless hand of his beloved firmly then released it.

"Rachel…," Nigel lowered his head over her body in heartache. She was gone and would never come back ever again.

Weeks went by and the dearest people close to her would begin to think of what she had done…and would consider doing it themselves. Beginning the chain that would keep going for who knows how long.

This was never what she had imagined at all. She would have never wanted all of this…she just wanted to feel loved, wanted to end all her pressure and heartache, and most importantly…abuse.

"Rachel, are you okay?"

She whipped her head back at the bald Brit that stood behind her. She gazed at her hands that were gripping the metal ladder then back at him.

She instantly released the ladder with a small smile.

"I think so…"

Years later, she had escaped her abuse and heartache and finally found what she had always wanted…happiness, contentment, and most important…to feel loved.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is very different from what I am used to writing. I tried to make the ending better though. I know that this is a very personal thing and that some people reading this have once, or more, thought of suicide. A few people in my own church had attempted suicide but now they have changed. <strong>

**There's this one woman, I can tell you guys all that happened in her life if you'd like, who had, had a bad life...when she was younger she attempted it but never did...now she has two adorable daughters and now two twin boys...and a husband who loves her. I also have acouple friends who once did...now they are happier and have inspired me in many ways. I have other stories about many others that I can share if you guys want...I could PM you or something...**

**I know that life is not always easy. It never really is for anyone...but I just hope that you all will think about this before doing something like that. I know some of you must be feeling un-loved but just so you guys know, you will always be loved. God loves everyone...even those who do wrong or do not believe in Him. So when ever I do feel un-loved, I try to remember that I will ALWAYS be loved because of Him. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I picked Rachel specifically because I felt like it needed to be her...and she was the first I thought of because in my dream was a blonde girl on a building. **

**For once, I have expanded my writing into more serious stuff. I hope I succeeded on that. **


End file.
